drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Contest
Dance Contest is the 60th and final episode of Drake & Josh. Plot Eric Blonowitz is having a going-away party taking place at Drake and Josh's house, which is proven to be boring as usual. To please everyone, Josh shows off his super intense dancing moves, and he is suggested to join the Channel 7 dance contest on TV; Josh agrees to enter the dance contest to not only show off his dance skills, but to finally best his rival and on-and-off girlfriend Mindy Crenshaw into being #1. While Drake is playing with a hula hoop, his gym teacher visits their house and notifies Audrey that Drake is failing gym (because of being tardy and not dressing out when needed to), and will have to repeat his junior year as a result; Drake doesn't want this to happen and decides to enter the Channel 7 dance contest as well to receive extra credit. At the Premiere, Josh talks to Emily, who will be his dance partner and is the best dancer in San Diego, about the dance contest; Drake shows up and starts to talk to Emily himself while Josh is forced by his boss Helen to take care of some gangsters in a movie theater (despite it being Josh's day-off). When Josh finds out that Drake stole his dance partner Emily (because Drake gave Emily Josh's digital camera), he ends up partnering up with the best dancer in Eastern Europe named Vilga, who insults Drake and Emily; Emily and Vilga doesn't get along and fight, with Drake and Josh breaking it up. At the Channel 7 Dance Studio, Emily and Vilga once again get in a fight and gets kicked out of the competition as a result; Drake and Josh are upset and starts to forfeit, until they have a plan in mind. Drake and Josh become dance partners and they perform a lot of unbelievable dance techniques in front of the audience and judges (such as one-hand cartwheels, backflips, cowboys, bullfight, etc.); Drake and Josh become the winners of the Channel 7 dance contest. At home, Audrey and Megan are shocked at Drake and Josh's amazing dancing abilities. Characters *Drake Parker *Josh Nichols *Megan Parker *Audrey Parker Nichols *Walter Nichols *Eric Blonowitz *Craig Ramirez *Helen Dubois Trivia *This is the second time Josh is seen doing backflips; the first being in Blues Brothers. *It is revealed that Drake lied to his gym teacher about his parents dying at sea when he was 4. *This (along with Helicopter) was supposed to take place after Really Big Shrimp, but they were aired out of order, according to Nickelodeon. *Josh calls Mindy his ex-girlfriend, but they got back together in a previous episode called Really Big Shrimp, he gets back together with Mindy. Josh could not have misspoke because this episode was supposed to air before Really Big Shrimp. *This episode aired on the same day as the ''Zoey 101 ''episode with the same title. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia